


Confluence

by For-Chan Cookie (ForChanCookie)



Series: Of Myths and Mutants [2]
Category: Shame (2011), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doppelganger, F/M, Fauns & Satyrs, Knotting, M/M, Mutation, Sex Addiction, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForChanCookie/pseuds/For-Chan%20Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles goes to the aid of a mutant in distress and discovers Erik's doppelganger. Brandon Sullivan is both painfully familiar and refreshingly different and, quite possibly, made for Charles. At least Brandon thinks so, and who is Charles to argue with a tall, virile Satyr?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Liberalia

**Author's Note:**

> This story is definitely inspired by [the Cooper Temple Clause video](http://youtu.be/LXRSslBi2CY) where Michael Fassbender turns into a Satyr (minus the goat part at the end). I thought it would make an interesting explanation for Brandon's problem. Hope you enjoy :)

Brandon didn’t know that he was different until puberty. His sister was an early bloomer, with breasts sprouting at a young age and boys buzzing around her like bees to a flower. He, on the other hand, was a late bloomer. It wasn’t until late in his teens that he finally took interest in sex. Unfortunately, once his switch was flipped, he couldn’t turn it off. Literally. Once he began to masturbate, he was unable to stop. He felt the need burning under his skin almost constantly. People made jokes about the lust of teenagers, but he knew that his experience was far from typical. Especially when he turned into a monster.

He was seventeen when he woke up from a particularly vivid wet dream to find that he was no longer himself. He stumbled to the bathroom to wash himself off only to find a stranger in the mirror. His face had changed. There were horns. There was fur. There was a monster. He punched the mirror in fear and horror before retreating into the corner. Sissy found him huddled in the shower, rocking back and forth. She didn’t seem the least bit taken aback by his form. She gingerly stepped around the broken glass to climb into the tub and hug him. She petted him and kissed his cheeks and assured him it was all right.

To his horror, he grew hard under her attentions. Panicked, he tried to send her away, but she wouldn’t budge, insisting that he needed her. And he did need her. His body burned for her. It was wrong. So very wrong, but somehow he had ended up carrying her to his bed and having his way with her. Far from disgusted, she gently encouraged him. And afterwards, when he found himself stuck in her, feeling like a filthy pervert, she soothed him still, assuring him that it was okay. He needed it.

She was right. Afterwards, he didn’t feel the need quite so keenly or so often. He tried to keep his distance, ashamed of what he’d done to her, but the longer he was away, the worse the burning became and he found himself crawling back to her bed over and over again. She welcomed him every time. Despite her welcome, and despite his obvious need, it destroyed him. At his soonest opportunity, he escaped from home, taking a scholarship and running off to New York City to go to college.

He learned to live with his urges, fucking countless faceless women. He fucked as many as he could as often as he could. He watched hours of pornography and masturbated furiously trying to slack his lust. Nothing worked like sinking into Sissy and letting his penis swell into her until they couldn’t pull apart. He suspected that as long as he let his penis knot in someone, he would feel the same sense of release. The problem was finding anyone who would allow such a thing to happen. He didn’t dare to look. Of everyone in the world, only his sister would accept his monstrous form so easily and he refused to go to her again.

Sissy’s sudden reappearance in his life made things hard. Her attempted suicide made things harder. His life was crashing down around him. He didn’t know what to do or where to turn. But it was there, in his moment of deepest despair, that he met _him_ and his life changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title refers to a festival, [The Liberalia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liberalia). The Liberalia (17 March) is the festival of Liber Pater and his consort Libera. [Liber Pater](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liber_Pater), "the free one", is equated with [Dionysus and Bacchus](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dionysus), gods of male fertility, wine and growth. They tend to have processions of satyrs. This feast celebrates the maturation of young boys to manhood.
> 
> I can only hope the attempted depth of this title makes up for the horrible puniness of the previous part of the series.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles cannot ignore a mutant in distress so close to home. The meeting is far more than he expected.

Charles had been surprised to find that his horns seemed to boost his telepathic range. Sean jokingly referred to them as his telepathic antennae, but it was an apt comparison. His range extended miles and miles away, even without Cerebro. He was easily able to find other mutants in the area.

One morning, he dropped his teacup with a gasp, his hand flying to his head.

“Professor! What’s wrong?” Alex asked as the cup clattered onto the table and sloshed tea onto the floor.

“Manhattan. I need to go to Manhattan,” he declared desperately.

“What’s in Manhattan?” Sean asked.

“Someone there needs me. Alex, get the car, we must go now.”

“Right now?” Alex asked, surprised.

“Yes. Right now,” Charles insisted.

“Are you sure you want to go to the city? People could see you,” Sean said.

“They will only see what I want them to see,” Charles assured him. He’d already tested the theory in Salem. He’d gone into town, projecting an image of himself as fully human. It worked like a charm as long as he avoided security cameras. Hank had created a small jammer for both of them to wear on such excursions. Any camera that attempted to film them would not be able to capture their images. It was ingenious really and it gave the both of them a measure of freedom that they relished.

“Ok, fine. But it’s not...it’s not the Brotherhood or anything is it?” Alex asked warily.

Charles shook his head. “It is not. It is simply a mutant in dire need. I can feel his pain from here as easily as if he were in the room.”

“All right.” Alex chugged down the rest of his orange juice. “Let me go change and grab my wallet. I’ll meet you at the car.”

* * *

Brandon felt like everything was spiraling out of control. He wanted to stay by Sissy’s side in the hospital, but the need was burning under his skin and he had to return home to take care of his cock. Most of the time, a good wank gave him a few hours of relief, but not today. Today, his cock refused to soften. He glared malevolently at his traitorous penis as it remained red and throbbing.

At the first knock on his door, he cursed quietly to himself and stayed resolutely on his couch as he watched naked skin flash across the screen. The knocking didn’t cease. In fact, he felt an odd compulsion to open the door. He was quick to pull on his jogging pants and head to the door, not caring that his erection was glaringly obvious through the thin gray material. He pulled it open and frowned at the man on the other side.

The man gasped, his mouth falling open. He reached up a hand. “Erik?” He whispered.

Brandon glared at him. “Wrong apartment.”

He moved to step back inside and close the door, but the man shook himself from his daze. “No wait. I’m here to help you.”

“Help me? Help me what?” Brandon demanded. “Nobody can help me.”

The man shook his head. “You are wrong my friend. You see, I am just like you.”

Suddenly, the image of the man in a tweed suit melted away. The bottom half at least. The man was wearing a white shirt and a tweed jacket. He was not wearing pants though. He had...he had legs like Brandon’s! And horns! He had horns. They were tiny, but they were there.

“Oh my god,” he whispered, his knees buckling. He clung to the door frame. “You...you are like me.”

“Yes,” the man agreed with a shy smile. “I was hoping that I could come in and we could talk.”

Brandon nodded quickly as he recovered from the shock. He stood up and stepped back to open the door for the man. “Please come in. My name is Brandon. Who are you?”

The man smiled. “Hello Brandon. It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Charles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are so short. I was trying to write quickly, which means writing rather briefly for me in order to move things along. I promise more substance later on.


	3. The Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon reveals his problem and his mutation to Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos, I hope you continue to enjoy the fic :)

Charles walked into the stylish apartment, looking around curiously. He wrinkled his nose at the strong scent of sex in the air. He emerged into the living room to find porn playing on the television. He turned back to Brandon and only then noticed the large erection he was sporting. He’d been so flustered by meeting Erik’s doppelganger that he hadn’t even noticed the large bulge or the dark spot on the pants. He flushed. “It seems I’ve interrupted something,” he murmured.

“I’m sorry. It’s...” Brandon hurried past Charles to turn off the television. “It’s a part of my problem,” he admitted.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Charles asked automatically. “Or perhaps I should give you some privacy to take care of...things.”

Brandon shook his head. “It won’t help. Nothing helps.”

“Surely something must,” Charles said, frowning.

Brandon sighed and steeled himself. Much to Charles’ shock, the man kicked off his jogging pants, exposing his body in all its glory for a moment. Then he changed. The shift started slowly, but soon Brandon was an entirely different creature. He was tall, far taller than before. His face had changed, turning sharper in some places and smoother in others, wiping away most of the resemblance to Erik. He had large curved horns on either side of his head and his legs were like Charles’, furry and hooved. His erection was still present, angry and red and unsheathed.

Charles blushed and looked back up at Brandon’s face. “We are more alike than I realized,” Charles said.

“Do you have the urges?” Brandon asked.

“The urges?” Charles asked.

Brandon coughed. “Sexually, I’m insatiable,” he growled. “The only thing that helps is to have sex in this form. I have a... knot. Knotting in my partner is the only thing that calms my libido. Otherwise, I must have sex and masturbate several times a day. Though it’s not working today. It won’t go down.” Brandon glared at his penis angrily.

“Oh,” Charles murmured. “Well, no. I haven’t had any urges like that. But you see, this form is a recent change for me. Previously, I looked completely normal and my mutation was simply telepathy. Then I sustained a traumatic injury, a gunshot wound to the spine. I was paralyzed. My body apparently decided to fix itself and I became as you now see.”

Charles turned, lifting his shirt to let Brandon see the scar just visible at the fur line. He frowned as he noticed that his tail was wagging. He was perfectly fine with his new legs and even his horns, but he had yet to get the hang of his tail. It really had a mind of its own.

Brandon stepped forward and Charles looked up. Brandon seemed completely hypnotized by his tail and Charles blushed. “Do you have one?” Charles asked.

Brandon blinked, his eyes taking a moment to focus on Charles’ face. “Pardon?” 

“Do you have a tail?” Charles asked, indicating his own traitorous tail.

Brandon’s eyes immediately went back to it. “Yes,” he said as he moved closer. His hands sort of traced the shape of Charles in the air. “It’s like...” he paused. “It’s like you were made for me,” he said gruffly.

Charles flushed as he felt the waves of Brandon’s lust lapping against his mind. Between the scent of the man, no, not a man. He was something far more virile. Satyr. Yes, he was like one of those mythical creatures. Between the lust and the scent of sexed up satyr, Charles was feeling quite heated himself. He swallowed, not really sure what to say. Then Brandon was touching him. Charles shivered. The touch felt electric and he could only lean into it.

Brandon shivered as well. “I feel like I have to have you. I’ll die if I don’t,” he said desperately as he leaned down, letting his lips brush over Charles’ tiny horns.

“I shouldn’t,” Charles whispered, even as he leaned into him. This man, he looked too much like Erik. He didn’t want to use him or hurt him in any way. But neither did he feel he could resist him. The pull was so strong. And right now, in this magnificent form, the resemblance faded. Brandon was his own man, satyr, separate from Erik. 

“But you will,” Brandon insisted, sliding his hands up under Charles’ shirt to map across his skin.

Charles arched up into his touch. It had been so long. He felt that he should resist there were so many reasons to resist, but Brandon was right. He wouldn’t. This felt too good, too right. Maybe they were made for each other. Maybe that’s why he was so attracted to Erik. He looked like this man.

Brandon rubbed his cock against Charles’ ass and all thoughts flew from his head. “Yes,” he hissed, arching into that touch. “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like Brandon was having a bit of verbal vomit, letting it all out like that, but I also thought he'd have a certain sense of relief to have someone to tell, to explain things to. I feel like this would be a tremendously cathartic conversation for him, so I let him have his release. And later I'll let him have a different release ;)
> 
> Charles' cute little tail doesn't have a mind of its own, so much as it knows Charles' desires better than he'd liek to admit. A goat wagging its tail is also referred to as _flagging_ and indicates a doe's readiness to mate. Clearly, the animal side of Brandon recognizes this. 
> 
> As a reminder, I imagine Brandon's Satyr form to look like Fassy's costume in [this music video](http://youtu.be/LXRSslBi2CY).


	4. The Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles has the solution to Brandon's problem. Charles _is_ the solution, at least as far as Brandon is concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Italics will indicate telepathic speech or other communication/sensations_

Brandon found that once he put his hands on Charles, he could hardly draw them away. He’d been with men before. In the beginning, he’d wondered if his problem could be solved by sleeping with them. But it hadn’t made a difference. He loved giving, was not terribly fond of receiving, and ultimately the gender hadn’t mattered as neither soothed the need completely. Since he generally enjoyed breasts, he’d stuck to women with the occasional willing male on the side. Then, this sweet little faun walked into his life and he couldn’t keep his hands off of him.

He let his hands wander up under his shirt before he turned Charles around, swiftly doing away with his jacket and then ripping the shirt open, letting the buttons pull apart and hang by pathetic threads. Charles gasped at the treatment, but Brandon needed his skin. He needed to touch him everywhere and the shirt was in the way. He pushed the ruined shirt to the floor and looked down at Charles.

“I liked that shirt,” Charles said, pouting.

Brandon couldn't help the particularly feral grin that crossed his lips as he swooped down to claim those pouty red lips. “I’ll buy you another,” he growled into Charles’ mouth.

 _I rather hope so_ , Charles voice murmured through his mind.

Brandon shivered at the mental touch, but he didn’t pull away. The touch was warm, like the man himself. His hands roamed Charles’ chest. He brushed against his nipples, drawing a whimper that he happily swallowed.

 _I haven’t..._ Brandon received an impression of sex, rather than the words. _Not since before the accident_ , Charles said.

“I can’t promise to go slow,” Brandon said as he rubbed himself against Charles. He was pleased to note that Charles’ own erection was emerging.

“Oh lord, please don’t,” Charles gasped, pressing forward.

Brandon nodded. He had just enough foresight to guide Charles into his bedroom. If he was going to knot him, they should be comfortable at least. He pressed Charles down on his mattress and grabbed for the lube that was perpetually at his bedside. With slick fingers, he stretched Charles just enough for the other man to gasp “I’m ready” before he hitched him up by his shaggy hips and thrust into him.

Brandon received both an audible gasp and a mental wave of _pleasurepainOhGodyes!_ from Charles. Brandon wanted to just keep thrusting into him right there, but he realized that he was rather large and while he stretched Charles, he didn’t want to hurt him, so he waited.

Charles reached up, grabbing onto his horns and tugging him down where he kissed him desperately. He wordlessly sent over his need and desire both with the tongue moving eagerly through his mouth and the thoughts that lapped at Brandon’s mind. It was rather strange to feel what Charles wanted and needed. Shamefully, he had never really cared much for what his partner wanted or needed since it was all about trying to quell the hunger in him. This was different. It felt so much better to be able to push forward and feel the instant gratification of Charles’ satisfaction. He knew that he could definitely become addicted to this man.

Charles gasped, his head falling back, baring his throat. Brandon wasn’t one to pass up the opportunity presented him. He leaned in, nipping at Charles’ throat. Charles whimpered as his hands traveled to Brandon’s back. He clutched at his shoulder blades, moaning. Brandon grinned as he nipped at the pale skin of Charles’ throat. He didn’t usually leave marks, because it had never been about possession before, but Charles was different. He sucked and bit, trying to leave the darkest, most obvious mark that he could. Pulling back to see the reddish purple bruise he’d left was satisfying, but he wasn’t done with Charles yet.

“Stop being smug and fuck me,” Charles demanded, digging his nails into Brandon’s back.

Brandon growled, but obeyed as he clutched at Charles and began to fuck him into the mattress. All of his senses were working on overdrive. The scent of Charles and his arousal was driving him mad. The sounds that he made as he thrust into him were delicious. The feel of his skin, warm and slick with sweat, contrasting with the softness of the fur on his hips, was wonderful. And on top of the normal senses, he had the waves of sensation coming from Charles’ mind. Together, it was the perfect storm of sensation. Brandon often prided himself on his staying power, but he knew he wouldn’t last long, caught up as he was in Charles.

 _ **Touch me!**_ Charles demanded so strongly that Brandon’s hand was moving before he realized it. He put his hand on Charles’ cock, catching it as it rubbed against his stomach. “Yes!” Charles hissed, bucking up into his hand. He tightened around Brandon as he did so and it was a struggle for Brandon to focus. He managed to move his hand, tightening around Charles’ slick erection. Charles whined and Brandon felt a curious rushing sensation in his head. He gasped as it hit him, a wave of pleasure that shook his bones. It was so powerful, he barely realized that it was Charles’ orgasm and not his own. Charles writhed on the bed, scratching at his back as he moaned and came, splattering them both with his pleasure.

The intensity of Charles’ orgasm was amazing and Brandon was rather shocked that he hadn’t come immediately as well. He shifted, grabbing the fur on Charles’ hips as he thrust into him hard. Charles whimpered and clenched around him. Then Brandon could feel it, the beginning of the swelling in the base of his cock. He pressed in deep as he came. The knot swelled inside of Charles, locking their bodies together as they rode the aftershocks of pleasure together.

Panting, Brandon sprawled out over Charles. He nuzzled his neck, licking the mark he’d made. Charles moaned as the change of position shifted the knot inside of him. He clenched down around Brandon, drawing a moan from him as well.

Charles reached up, sliding his fingers through Brandon’s hair, pushing it out of his face. “How long does this last?” He asked softly.

Brandon shrugged. “A while. Does that bother you?”

Charles gave him a shy smile. “Not at all. I rather like it.”

Brandon released a breath. A coil of anxiety he hadn’t realized he was holding onto melted away. “I liked what you did too,” he admitted. “With your mind.” He kissed Charles’ temple.

Charles gave him a sharp searching look. It quickly eased into a smile, letting him know that he’d said something right.

“Yes, definitely the right thing,” Charles murmured. “Something I needed to hear.” He leaned up, claiming a kiss from Brandon’s lips. _I’m almost inclined to agree_ , Charles said softly in his head. _I think we may be made for each other._

* * *

It took a half hour for Brandon’s knot to release, allowing them to part. But it was time well spent as they got to know each other. Charles learned about Brandon’s battle with sex addiction and some of the unsavory things he’d done to quell the need. It was terrifying, but easy to tell Charles. Mainly, because he didn’t have to tell Charles anything, just show him. Charles had been understanding, wrapping his mind with soothing thoughts and assurances that no, he was not a bad person, he merely had a difficult mutation. It soothed him. It was something he needed to hear, especially after the week he’d had.

In turn, Brandon learned of Charles’ childhood, adopting a blue sister, going to Oxford. He also hear all about his doppelganger, Erik, with amazing powers and amazing issues. He heard how he took off with Charles’ sister and left Charles paralyzed on a beach after a difference of opinion.

“If I ever meet him, I’ll rip out his spine with my teeth,” Brandon growled.

Charles chuckled. “Entirely unnecessary, but the sentiment is much appreciated.”

“He’s a bastard. He doesn’t deserve you,” Brandon insisted.

“Thank you my friend,” Charles said, reaching up to stroke Brandon’s cheek.

Brandon turned into the touch. He’d never stayed in bed with his partners for anything like this. It had always been about the sex. He’d always thought that the afterglow was some sort of romantic myth, but now he knew that it was real. He was finding truth in the enjoyment of the afterglow. The quiet moments and the small touches, the warmth and the lassitude was enjoyable and felt more meaningful than the sex itself. That wasn’t to say that he hadn’t enjoyed the sex immensely. It had been the best sex of his life, however, the quiet time afterwards as they bonded felt more important. He sighed when he felt his cock finally shrink enough for him to slide out of Charles. He regretted that it hadn’t stayed in longer, as he was enjoying being together with Charles.

Charles stroked his cheek again. “It’s all right. We don’t need the knot to bond. I’m not going anywhere.”

Brandon nodded as he shifted away. Charles winced as his fur pulled a bit. “I take that back, perhaps we should take a shower? But only if you have a hair dryer. My legs take a frightfully long time to dry.”

Brandon chuckled as he carded his fingers through Charles’ fur. “I do have a hair dryer.” He moved off the bed and offered Charles a hand.

“Lovely.” Charles smiled as he accepted the hand up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally there's some sexy times. :D


	5. Filling the Quiet Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Brandon's bond strengthens after sex. Then Brandon is brought back to the real world as they visit Sissy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the chapter speed guys. I was initially really excited about this project, thinking it was a lot of fun and then some people sort of shit on my parade. But you've continued commenting and giving it kudos, so I'm going to try to keep going. Thanks for the support, it's the only reason another chapter is going up.

After their shower, they spent a long time combing and drying each other’s fur, only furthering the amazing sense of intimacy between them. It made Brandon feel oddly shy. He’d never had something like this before. The overwhelming need for sex was quiet. Filling those places was the slow build of this thing with Charles. 

He made sandwiches and they sat on the couch, discussing Brandon’s love of music while old cartoons provided background noise. 

After lunch, Charles put a hand on his thigh and said, “I’d like to meet your sister. I suspect she has a mutation of a similar nature to yours.”

Brandon felt suddenly guilty. For a few hours, he’d mostly forgotten about Sissy and what she’d done. The break from reality could only last so long though. He nodded. 

“I don’t suppose you have a shirt that I can borrow do you? Seeing as my last one is in a rather pathetic state at the moment.” Charles smiled as he held up his ruined shirt. 

Brandon coughed. “Of course,” he said as he got up and headed for his closet. 

Soon, Brandon was back in his human form and fully dressed, while Charles was wearing a borrowed shirt and his jacket. 

“How do people not notice?” Brandon asked, as he locked his door. 

“People only see what I want them to see,” Charles said. 

“But what about cameras? Like street cameras and stuff?” 

“My friend is quite the genius. He invented a small jamming device. It doesn’t disrupt the camera completely, it just does not allow it to get me on camera. It’s quite brilliant really,” Charles explained. 

Brandon listened to Charles talk about science as they walked down to the subway. Charles only went quiet once they joined the crowd. Then his attention switched to watching the people. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been part of such a large crowd,” Charles said after a while. “There are so many thoughts.”

“Do you hear them all?” Brandon asked curiously. 

“I hear them just as you hear their voices. Not all of them are distinct. Though unlike your hearing, I can choose to focus on particular thoughts and people should I choose to do so. I rarely do. Most people like to think that they have unique thoughts, but really it can be rather boring. I hear a lot of grocery lists,” Charles explained. 

Brandon laughed.

“You laugh, but it’s true. Most people tend to think only of the monotony of their day or the problems they have. Many people face similar problems, so it’s not like it’s something new to me. Occasionally, I’ll brush across a unique mind, some scholar or artist that has an interesting line of thought. Which is not to say that only artists and scholars have unique thoughts. It can be anyone. Children often have quite interesting lines of thoughts. Some of the most random people can surprise me. It’s rather fun at times, when it’s not all grocery lists,” Charles explained. 

Brandon nodded. He could tell that Charles was trying to make it sound like he wasn’t insulting everyone at large. He understood though. Some people thought that they were more fascinating than they were and when it came down to it, they could be just as boring as the next person. 

“Oh,” Charles murmured, flushing slightly. 

Brandon shouldn’t have heard the noise over the other sounds in the subway, but he did. “What?” He asked. 

Charles cleared his throat. “Ah, that woman over there is having a very colorful fantasy about you,” Charles said, nodding slightly towards a woman a few feet away. She was staring at Brandon and making no effort to hide it. 

Brandon had a slight tickle of recognition. “I think I’ve seen her on the train before,” he said. At one time, she had appealed to him. That was gone now that he had Charles standing beside him. 

“That’s quite flattering,” Charles said as the train thundered out of the tunnel to pull into the station. 

Brandon grinned as he slipped an arm around Charles to guide him into the car. Once inside, he saw the disappointment in the woman’s eyes and couldn’t bring himself to care as he and Charles settled onto a bench. 

Charles leaned closer to Brandon’s ear and murmured. “You are being entirely too smug.” 

Brandon was pleased to note that he didn’t shift away after saying so. He merely smirked as he tightened his grip on Charles. The closeness distracted him from thinking about their destination. It wasn’t until the stop closest to the hospital that he began to worry about Charles meeting his sister. Would she fall for him as she fell for every man she met? Would she be better or still suicidal?

Charles took Brandon’s hand and squeezed as they headed up the steps to the street. “Things will work out,” he promised. “You are not alone.”

Brandon nodded, feeling the tension in him slowly ebb away. It was strange to think that there was someone else he could rely on. He’d only known Charles for a few hours, but it already felt like they’d been friends for years. 

Charles smiled. “I’m sure we will be friends for years to come,” Charles assured him. 

Brandon felt a stab at the word friends. 

_Or more_ , Charles' mind whispered soothingly. 

“Much more,” Brandon said. “You were made for me.” Saying it out loud made it feel more real, more true. 

Charles blushed. “I worry,” he admitted. “You look like Erik. I wonder if maybe I’m not using you somehow.”

“No,” Brandon responded instantly. “No. Because I need you. If anyone is using anyone, it’s me.”

“We are off to the start of a very unhealthy relationship aren’t we?” Charles asked. 

“I don’t know,” Brandon said with a shrug. “This is different from anything I’ve ever done. It feels...right.”

Charles nodded. “Things will work out. We can work through this together.”

“I like how that sounds.”

“Me too.”

* * *

Brandon’s sister was a lovely girl who reminded Charles of Raven. It wasn’t just the blond hair. It was the vulnerability and uncertainty about her. Raven had had that, but he’d only noticed too late. When she had asked him to stay out of her head, he did. And when he accepted the request, a distance developed between them. The distance only widened from there as he failed to get a grasp on her and her needs without the ability to touch her mind. He could admit it to himself that without his powers, he was quite abominable at reading people and their needs. He wasn’t sure if it was his powers that stunted the skill, as he’d never had to develop it, or if it was something he’d have to live with regardless of his mutation. 

Sissy had an expressive face. Even with his horrible skills at people reading, he could see the way her eyes followed her brother, needing. She was full of that. Needing his love, needing his approval. In her mind, the thoughts were much stronger, more desperate. Charles attempted to soothe them for now, so she’d feel less distressed. 

“How are you feeling?” Brandon asked as he went to his sister’s bedside. 

Sissy lifted a hand, reaching for him. Brandon hesitated before sliding her hand between his own. “Tired,” Sissy said. 

“Have you been eating?” He asked, glancing at the lunch tray that looked untouched. 

She snorted softly. “You know hospital food is horrible.”

“But you need it,” Brandon argued. 

“Bring me some falafel and I’ll eat it. Extra spicy.”

“Later,” he said. “I have someone for you to meet.”

She blinked owlishly. She had eyes only for Brandon and had completely missed Charles’ presence in the room. 

Charles walked over, standing beside Brandon. “Hello. I’m Charles Xavier. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said. 

“Sissy,” Brandon said, squeezing his sister’s hand. “He’s like me.”

Charles stepped back just enough for Sissy to get a good look as he dropped the illusion of someone fully human. 

Sissy gasped, eyes wide as they flew from Charles to Brandon and back again. “He’s like you?”

Charles watched as her pupils dilated and her eyes zeroed in between his legs. Charles coughed in embarrassment as Sissy licked her lips. “Not completely like him,” Charles said. His cock wasn’t as large as Brandon’s and it certainly didn’t have that delightful knot. He could still feel the ghost of sensation inside of him. 

Brandon growled at his sister. “No. Back off Sissy. He is mine,” he snarled vehemently as he dropped her hand and reached out to snake an arm around Charles’ waist instead. He pulled him close and towered over him protectively. 

Charles put a hand up on Brandon’s chest, sending him soothing thoughts. _Don’t worry my friend, I will not sleep with your sister._

_She always does this!_ Brandon seethed. _If a man so much as looks at her, she falls in lust._

 _I promise I am not in lust with her. She reminds me too much of my own sister. Besides, I think we have begun something special, you and I._ Charles smiled gently as he looked up into Brandon’s eyes. 

Brandon’s angry expression eased as he returned Charles’ smile. 

“Are you two done eye-fucking now?” Sissy asked petulantly. 

Brandon gave her a sour look, but didn’t snap back. 

“Sorry. Brandon and I were conversing. You see, I am like you, both of you, in that all three of us are mutants. Brandon’s ability to shift, my body.” Charles motioned to his legs. “And also...” _I am a telepath_ , Charles explained, finishing off mentally. 

Sissy jumped, eyes going wide once more. “What does that mean? Like, freaky mind reading shit?” Immediately her thoughts flashed to some of the sordid things she’d done in her life, along with dark secrets she didn’t want him to see. 

Charles politely shielded himself from the veritable slideshow of shame in Sissy’s head. “Yes. But rest assured, I will not not read your mind and steal all of your secrets. I understand that people enjoy their privacy.”

Sissy looked at him warily, scooting back on her bed to stay away from him physically. 

Charles could feel smug satisfaction rolling off of Brandon, but he ignored it. “Please don’t be afraid,” Charles said gently. “I’m here to help you and your brother to deal with your mutations. I think mutations are a wonderful thing, but I know they can be difficult to deal with.”

“What exactly is my “mutation”?” Sissy asked sharply. 

“It’s quite interesting really. Both you and your brother seem to have stepped out of mythology in that he is a Satyr. And you, my dear, at first, I thought that you might be a Nymph to match Brandon’s Satyr, but I think I was mistaken. There is something else, something that you haven’t even told your brother isn’t there?”

Sissy slid her arms around herself tightly and looked away. “I thought you weren’t stealing my secrets,” she said. 

“I apologize. I try to shield myself, but sometimes things slip through and you were thinking about it particularly loudly,” Charles said. 

Brandon frowned. “What’s he talking about Sissy?”

Sissy shrunk away. 

“It’s all right my dear. You’ve seen what he can do. Don’t you think it’s time to show him what you can do?” Charles coaxed. 

“It’s weird,” Sissy said. 

“I understand how you would feel that way,” Charles said. “I think we all feel that way at times when it comes to our mutations. But mutations are beautiful. Just like you appreciate your brother’s form, we can appreciate yours.” Charles smiled. 

“What form?” Brandon asked, staring at his sister. 

“Your sister is less a Nymph and more a Siren,” Charles said.

“Siren? Like those mermaids that drive sailors crazy?” Brandon asked, trying to remember his mythology. 

“Close. I believe that your sister has mild empathic abilities and that she can use them to affect people when she sings. That is why her music is always so enchanting,” Charles explained. “Actually, I think that you’ll find you have something similar. Satyrs also have an association with music. I believe you might have a similar effect when you play. In addition to the transformation and enhanced strength and senses you experience.”

Brandon was left to dwell on his music for a moment. He’d taken to music easily. Both he and Sissy had escaped into it when they were younger. He played the piano, the clarinet, flute and saxophone. He’d always been drawn to the wind instruments the most. But while Sissy had followed her passion for singing, he’d pursued money instead. He didn’t want to live his life as poor as they’d grown up. 

Charles reached out to squeeze Brandon’s hand, bringing him back to the present. “Are you ready to show Brandon?” he asked Sissy. 

Sissy sighed and nodded. She pushed the hospital blanket off of her legs, kicking it down to the end of the bed. She sat up straight and took a deep breath. There was a slight ripple before her legs changed. It wasn’t like Brandon or Charles’ legs. Her legs were scaly and her toes clawed, but the most dramatic change was on her back. Sprouting from the back of her hospital gown were two mottled tawny wings. 

“Sissy!” Brandon breathed, his eyes wide. He reached out to touch her wing. “That’s...wow. Can you fly?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted shyly. “I haven’t tried.”

“How can you have wings and not try to fly?” Brandon asked.

“I was scared!” Sissy said, folding her wings around herself. 

“And that’s why I’m here,” Charles said gently. “I’d like to invite you both to my home. We can explore your gifts together. We already have a boy who can fly. Perhaps you’d like to go flying with him.” Charles provided a helpful image of Sean flying through the skies with the power of his voice and Hank’s special wing suit in Brandon and Sissy’s minds. 

Sissy stared down at her feet, her scaly toes flexing. “Do you really think that I could fly?” she asked. 

“Yes. I do believe that you can,” Charles said. “And I think that being around others like you will help you feel more comfortable with yourself.”

“Are you going?” Sissy asked, looking at Brandon. 

Brandon nodded. “I’m taking a leave of absence from work.”

“Then I’ll come,” Sissy said, looking back at Charles. 

Charles smiled. “Wonderful. I look forward to having you both as my guests.”

“I’m looking forward to your...hospitality.” Brandon smirked. 

Sissy snorted as Charles blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no promises about when the next chapter will come out! I'm a really inconsistent writer, but I do have something of a plan. Feel free to mention what you might like to see in the future, maybe it will pop up. :)


End file.
